


The Princes of the North

by SusanMM



Category: Wizards and Warriors (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dirk Blackpool is wounded in battle, he must rely on Prince Geoffrey to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princes of the North

"The Princes of the North," my _Wizards and Warriors_ hurt/comfort story, has been temporarily removed from the Internet.  An edited version of this story will be appearing in a small press anthology next year.  Quite frankly, I think the fanfic version is better than the names-and-serial-numbers-filed-off version (I had to cut some of the best lines to disguise its origin), but as the two stories are very, very similar, I have been advised to remove the _W &W_ version from the 'Net.   I should be reposting it in two to five years.  As I said, it's small press.  I only get paid royalties if the anthology sells more than sixty-five copies, and I honestly doubt many copies will be sold to anyone beyond the authors' families, so it'll probably go out of print pretty quickly.  Once it's been out of print a year or two, I can repost the fanfic version as 'netfic.

 

If you can't wait two to five years to read "The Princes of the North," you have two options.  One, contact Neon Rainbow Press and ask to buy a back issue of Ouch! #19, the fanzine where the story first appeared.  Two, PM me, and I can e-mail you a copy.

 

Thanks for your support.  By the by, _Wizards and Warriors_ is FINALLY on DVD.  I think it's overpriced -- $25 for eight episodes -- but at least it's available for those who have the money.


End file.
